Ella
is one of the main protagonists of Sammy & Co and its prequel film A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise. She is a young green sea turtle who's a student in Lulu's class in the reef village located in the Southern Seas. Ella is also a granddaughter of Sammy and Shelly. Appearance Ella is a young green sea turtle with green flippers, green carapace, and green eyes. Personality Unlike her best friend Ricky, Ella is a pragmatic, sensible, and thoughtful young turtle. Having inherited her grandfather Sammy's great wisdom, she avoids diving head-first into adventures like Ricky, who often reacts to the provocations of the Rockfish who get their kicks from winding up the turtles. Ella knows that the ocean can be very dangerous, which makes her less adventurous than Ricky, a sensible, thoughtful and non-arguing girl. She's nice, tender, very loyal, empathic, forgiving and altruistic towards her friends. Ella can be considered the teacher's pet since she is the smartest student of her class who likes to study at school and according to "Ella's Ego", she have won nearly all school competitions and has the best results from numerous tests. She also tends to be obsessive compulsive disorder and prefers to have everything in the reef be "perfect", as revealed in "A Perfect Ocean". But just because Ella is more down-to-earth and prefers studying, doesn't mean she still wants to be an explorer like her grandfather used to be, as revealed in "Fortune and Fib Telling". She has a deep admiration for her grandparents, Sammy and Shelly, who both used to explorers before they found the reef village. Trivia * According to Sammy in A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise, Ella looks just like her mother. And as seen in the film, he's the one who named her. * Ella is one of the few Zagtoon protagonists to be either a turtle or is turtle-themed. The other known turtle-themed protagonists included: Ricky, Sammy, Shelly, Ray, Rita, Wayzz, and Carapace. * Ricky, Ella, Pipo, and Annabel are the youngest protagonists in any Zagtoon-related media. Ricky and Ella are both eight while Pipo and Annabel are around the same age as them. * Ella is currently the only character in the Sammy & Co franchise who have encounter any fantasy event. In "A Perfect Ocean", she happened to went through a portal to the "Perfect Universe" and she's the only one who aware of its existence. * According to Ella in "The Rival" when Ricky is about to give her a bouquet of yellow flowers, she hates the color yellow. Though, she might be joking since she had a brief crush on Roby who's a yellow loggerhead sea turtle. * As shown in "A Perfect Ocean", Ella gets irritated whenever she sees something in the reef that's not in an orderly fashion and she prefers "perfectionism". And according to Ella, she prefers to have the residents swim in pairs and be neat and organize. * As revealed in "Ella's Ego", Ella won nearly all school competitions and has the best results from numerous tests. Because of it, she's very jealous of Annabel when she gets a trophy instead of a medallion which lead to her almost joining Big Boss's side. Gallery Promotional artwork Sammy's Escape from Paradise - Poster.jpg Sammy & Co.jpg Sammy & Co Netflix promotional artwork.jpg Ricky and Ella promotional wallpaper.jpg Renders Ella Render.png Ella Render 2.png Ella Render 3.png See also * Ella on the Sammy Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Sammy & Co characters Category:Females Category:Children Category:Students Category:Protagonists Category:Animals